


early mornings

by totallynotsane



Category: Banana Bus Squad
Genre: Eating Disorder Recovery, Fluff, M/M, btw most of the stuff i write about is based off myself so like. yea, eating disorder mention, short and sweet, wow i cant believe its not angst !!!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-18
Updated: 2018-01-18
Packaged: 2019-03-06 07:11:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 329
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13406088
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/totallynotsane/pseuds/totallynotsane
Summary: he felt at peace with all the monster in his head.





	early mornings

jonathan mutters to himself as he wakes up, cuddling closer to the coldest thing he feels. this happens to be tyler as he trys to push the smaller off of him. 

“none of that jonathan. you gotta get up for breakfast. ryan and evan made waffles.” tyler says as he shakes jonathan to try and wake him up more. this works, as soon he small males eyes are open and he is fully awake. 

tyler stares into jonathans heterochromic eyes, one eye similar to tylers own and one eye almost fully black. strange, yet beautiful, just like jonathan. 

jonathan groans as he pushes himself out of bed, doing his everyday routine of cracking his joints. 

“don’ wanna eat breakfast.” jonathan mumbles, his deep morning voice threatening to send shivers down tylers spine. 

“to bad. you know we gotta make sure you eat” tyler response is given soon after. jonathan groans to reply, knowing tyler is just as stubborn as he is and knows jonathan wont feed himself. 

“you sure? i can make cereal later on and-“ jonathan cant finish his thought before he is cut off by tyler. 

“we both know damn well you wont eat anything without being forced to. i know you dont want to jonny, but we’re trying to get you better and healthier. we love you and want you to be here for a long time and not die because of an eating disorder okay?” tylers reply makes jonathan tear up for a second before he gets a handle on himself again. he shouldnt hit jonathan with these emotions so early. 

“okay, but only because its ryans waffles” jonathan jokes as he walks out of the room, tyler taking longer strides to catch up with his much smaller boyfriend. 

jonathan smiled. with his tallest boyfriends hand in his own, and his other boyfriends making a mess in the kitchen as they ate, he felt at peace with all the monsters that were in his head.


End file.
